


Lifetime of Memories

by Jestana



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius is badly hurt and Genn goes to great lengths to ensure he survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my other WoW fics, _Ray of Happiness_ and _Back to Life_ , basically looking at the history of Genn and Darius' relationship. My information is not only drawn from the game, but also from the short story Genn Greymane: Lord of His Pack by James Waugh (found on the official website), [Wowpedia](http://www.wowpedia.org), and [WowWiki](http://www.wowwiki.com). Some of the flashback scenes rely on dialogue and information from the worgen starting zone. Any characters you don't recognise as NPCs are either mine or a friend's (used with permission). If you're not a fan of slash pairings, stop reading now. Beta by Umbralillium and Unicorn_catcher on LJ

**Lifetime of Memories**

  
Genn didn't even look up from the papers he was reading through in the study he'd been given at Stormwind Keep when someone knocked on the door. "Come!"

"Forgive the intrusion, your Majesty," the voice that followed the sound of the door opening was one he only vaguely recognised.

He looked up then, frowning at the young woman before him. On the small, slender side with blond hair and brown eyes, she wore the robes of a mage, a staff in one hand. "Avalonea, right?"

"Yes, Sire." She blushed a little under his scrutiny. "Sister Almyra respectfully requests your presence in the Infirmary."

Genn's frown deepened and he got to his feet. "Why? Has something happened?"

"Lord Crowley is seriously injured," she explained and he could see that she was fighting to maintain enough control not to change forms. "The healers are doing everything they can for him, but--"

Moving away from the desk, he retrieved his cloak and sword from where they waited, putting them on. Turning back to the mage, he told her, "Take me to him."

"Yes, your Majesty." Curtseying, she turned and led him through the halls of Stormwind Keep to the Infirmary.

Without hesitation, Avalonea led him through the largely-deserted ward to a private room. Two worgen warriors stood on either side of the door, both armed and watchful. One he recognised from the pale grey fur and muscular build as Maniel. The other, with her pure black fur and Amazon-like build, was Atheniana. Both came to attention and saluted when they saw the king. He returned the salute and moved past them into the room. Regine and Sister Almyra were on either side of the lord, who lay still and silent on the bed, bent over him with focused expressions on their faces. Before he could say or do anything, he heard racing feet out in the hall and Myriam Spellwalker's voice, "Your Highness! Wait!"

"My father's injured!" Lorna Greymane retorted, her voice sounding almost frantic. "I have to see him!" Genn was ready when the young woman burst into the room, catching her before she could disturb the healers. "Let me go!"

He held his daughter-in-law firmly, ignoring her efforts to pull herself free. "Calm down, Lorna. You won't do your father any good if you disturb the healers while they're trying to do their job."

"Oh! Father Genn!" She stopped struggling with a blush, much to the king's inner amusement. Lorna Greymane (formerly Crowley) was not the sort of woman to blush easily. "I'm sorry."

Smiling sadly as he gently released her, Genn looked back at the doorway as his son appeared with a red-headed girl in his arms and a black-haired boy trailing behind him. Returning his attention to Lorna, he told her, "Don't apologise for being worried about your father."

"What exactly happened to Uncle Darius?" Liam asked, glowing eyes concerned as they followed his wife over to the bed, where she stood staring at her father's still form.

The little boy looked solemn as he walked over to Genn and asked, "Gumpagenn, why is Gumpadar in bed? Is he taking a nap?"

"No, Alex." Genn knelt and scooped his grandson into his arms, comforted when the little boy leaned into him trustingly. "He was hurt while fighting the bad men and Sister Almyra and Regine are trying to help him."

Grey-green eyes wide, Alexander asked, "Oh, you mean like when I fell and hurted my knee and Mommy kissed it better?"

"Worse than that, Alex," Liam answered the question for his father because Genn was trying hard not to laugh at the absurd question asked so solemnly. "A kiss from Mommy won't make Gumpadar better."

Redheaded Gehenna tugged on her father's cloak to get his attention. "What about a kiss from Gumpagenn? Would that make Gumpadar better?"

"Why would Gumpagenn's kiss work when Mommy's wouldn't?" Alexander asked, twisting around in his grandfather's arms so he could frown at his twin.

Gehenna rolled her blue-green eyes at her brother. "Cause he's the king and Mommy's a princess, of course."

"That's not quite how it works, Gehnnie," Liam told his daughter, a smile tugging at his lips.

Looking around the room, Genn could see that his son wasn't the only one struggling to hold back his laughter. In spite of their concentration on Darius, both Regine and Sister Almyra had twitching mouths and, from outside the room, Genn could hear Maniel and Atheniana both trying hard not to laugh. Lorna smiled as well, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It takes more than a kiss to make someone better."

"What's this about a kiss?" Darius' voice was weak, but steady.

Lorna immediately moved to sit beside the cot, relief obvious on her face. Almyra moved so as to make room for the princess, yet still continue her ministrations. "Father!"

"L'rna." Darius tried to reach for her, only to wince and gasp with pain. "H'rts."

Regine rested her hands on his arm, lines of strain appearing around her muzzle. "Don't move, Lord Crowley. Avalonea barely got you out of there in time."

The two mages had retreated to stand in a corner, to be out of the way yet still available should their services be required. Myriam's assistant blushed when everyone turned to her with surprise and admiration. "A Forsaken rogue got in a lucky hit and the other Forsaken were mobbing him. My only thought was to get him out of there and get help."

"T'nk you," Darius barely managed the words, his eye on the young mage. "Th'ght...done for. So many...of them."

Almyra leaned in, covering Regine's hands with her own. "Don't try to talk, Lord Crowley. Rest and give your body a chance to heal."

"Listen to the Healer, Father," Lorna added, holding his other hand in both of hers. "We can't afford to lose you."

Darius, however, shifted restlessly, trying and failing to get up. "M'men...all righ'?"

"They're fine, my Lord, but you are not." While Almyra spoke, Regine slid a hand under Darius' neck and did something that made him sigh and relax into sleep. The healers exchanged glances and nodded. Turning to the king, the priestess explained, "He's sedated now. Knowing him, it's the only way he'll rest properly."

"That's the way Father is," Lorna admitted with a smile, perching on the edge of the cot. The two healers moved away, both showing signs of exhaustion. "Stubborn to the end."

Liam moved to his wife's side, carefully shifting Gehenna into her arms. The little girl reached out to pat her grandfather's arm once she was settled in her mother's lap. "Don't die, Gumpadar."

"Silly Gehnnie," Alexander retorted as Genn set the squirming little boy on his feet. "Gumpadar won't die. No one can beat him."

Gehenna glared at her brother as he pulled himself up onto the cot and carefully picked his way over to the other side of Darius, steadied by Regine. "You heard him, Alex. He's hurt!"

"He's Gumpadar, though!" Alexander replied, settling down on Darius' other side. He offered no further explanation for his certainty, but, to his five-year-old mind, he probably didn't need to explain himself further.

None of them had the heart to try to tell the little boy that his grandfather wasn't as invincible as he apparently thought he was. While Darius slept, the others were shown to the rooms that were kept ready for exactly these sorts of emergencies. Genn lay down gladly in the rooms that had been his since he'd first arrived from Darnassus, but sleep eluded him. He was too worried about his old friend.

* * *

  
 _"The king will see you now, my Lord," the footman told Darius as the young man waited patiently for an audience with the king of Gilneas. He'd only recently inherited his title, his father having died just a few weeks before from an injury he'd sustained on a hunting trip._

 _Nodding, Darius rose and entered what he soon realised was a study, furnished sparsely, yet elegantly: a desk and chair, a settee by the fire, several bookcases, and a map table. All this the redhead noticed later. His attention was first arrested by the man standing before the desk. His clothes were elegant and fine, silver already threading through the red hair at the king's temples, green eyes calm as they studied the young lord before him. Feeling underdressed though he wore his very best clothes, Darius went to one knee before his king. "Your Majesty."_

 _"Lord Darius Crowley," the king replied, his gaze turning sympathetic as he observed the young man before him. "You have Our condolences and sympathies for your loss."_

 _Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Darius bowed his head. "I thank you, your Majesty. I'm not good with words, but I thank you."_

 _"Words are all well and good," King Greymane replied, walking over to the window to look out over the court. "But they are meaningless unless you back them up with actions." He turned back to fix the young noble with a steady gaze. "I know you are here to renew your family's pledge of loyalty to the crown and I will accept that pledge, but what I will expect is that you will back up your pledge of loyalty with actions as befit the situations that will arise in the future. Do you understand, Lord Crowley?"_

 _Darius nodded, trying to convey his sincerity without being disrespectful, "Yes, your Majesty. I have always found it easier to express myself through actions rather than words."_

 _"Good. We understand each other, then." The king returned to where Darius had remained kneeling and drew his sword, holding the blade just below the hilt, the tip pointed towards the floor, the Greymane signet ring on his right index finger glinting in the light that filtered in from the window. "Do you, Lord Darius Crowley, swear to uphold your family's oath of loyalty and fealty to the Royal House of Greymane? Do you give your word that you will respond quickly and without delay when We call upon you for money, food, or troops?"_

 _Though Darius had known the question was coming, it still took him a few moments to overcome his natural pride and independence enough to place his right hand over the king's on the sword, the signet ring cold against his palm, "I do so swear, your Majesty. Whatever is requested of the Noble House of Crowley, it will be done."_

 _"Rise, Lord Crowley," King Greymane told him, a genial smile on his lips as he slid his sword back into its scabbard. He stood with relief. His one knee had always been stiff since a riding accident when he was a teenager. "Is there anything We can do for your family in your time of mourning?"_

 _He couldn't help it: he stared at the king in surprise. He'd thought this would be about what his family would do for the royal family, not the other way around. "I can't say at this time, your Majesty. If I could have some time to think it over?"_

 _"Of course, it's an open-ended offer, Lord Crowley," the older man told him, leading him from the room. "I trust you'll be at the banquet tonight? You'll be able to meet the other lords and, of course, the queen."_

 _Darius nodded, still a little off-guard by the seeming sudden change in the king. "Yes, of course. I understood it to be mandatory."_

 _"Well, not exactly **mandatory** , but it's strongly recommended that you attend," the king replied with a small laugh._

 _He nodded again. "If I may be excused, your Majesty?"_

 _"Yes, of course, I will see you tonight." When Darius bowed, the king returned the gesture and stood watching as the noble withdrew._

 _Feeling decidedly off-balance and not sure why, Darius returned to the rooms he'd been given when he arrived at the palace. He found the drinks cabinet, poured himself a shot, and tossed it back gratefully. **He's what I expected, yet not. How is that possible?**_

* * *

  
Genn did eventually sleep and, when he awoke, he found his wife seated at the small writing desk in the room, working away. "Mia? When did you get here?"

"Myriam brought Tess and I not long after you'd lain down," Mia replied as he shifted into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard with a sigh. Setting her pen aside, Mia stood up and joined Genn, nestling against his side. "She told us that Darius had been injured, but Regine and Almyra had healed him."

He nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, remembering a time when the grey hair had been black. "Darius woke up briefly, but he wouldn't stay still and rest, so Regine sedated him."

"That sounds like Darius." Mia chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder and a small, slender hand, wrinkled now with age, over his heart. "He doesn't know how to take things easy."

Genn covered Mia's hand with his, squeezing gently. "Being idle doesn't sit well with him. He prefers to be _doing_ something."

"Lorna's the same way," she commented, fond exasperation evident in her voice. "You should have seen her just before the twins were born. She was constantly frustrated because she was too tired and lethargic to do everything she _wanted_ to do."

He nodded, his thoughts going back to when their children had been young and everything had seemed simpler. Part of him wished things hadn't gotten so complicated, but he knew that was how life worked. It rarely stayed simple for long.

* * *

  
 _"Genn, look out!" Even as he shouted the warning, Darius sprinted for his king, knocking him out of the way just as the enraged stag attacked._

 _He cried out at the searing pain he felt not only in his shoulder and side, but also along his face. A deafening blunderbuss shot later, he barely saw that the stag was dead through the blood streaming down his face. "Darius!"_

 _"Are you all right?" he asked, even as he felt the large, callused palms tilt his head up._

 _Genn sounded impatient as he answered, his fingers surprisingly gentle as he probed the wound. "I'm fine, but **you** need a Healer."_

 _"It's just a scratch," he retorted with a wave of his uninjured arm._

 _He hissed with pain when the king probed the other wounds. "A gross understatement if I ever heard one."_

 _"Really, Genn, it's not that bad." Darius tried to straighten up only to stumble as he started to feel light-headed and dizzy from the blood loss. "I--"_

 _Genn cut him off by hoisting the younger man over his shoulders and setting off for their horses, tethered not too far away. "Why are you so damn stubborn?"_

 _"It's just who I am," Darius retorted, part of him relieved that he didn't have to try to walk, but the independent side of him annoyed that he couldn't walk under his own power._

 _"And I wouldn't have you any other way, but there comes a time when you just have to give in gracefully," Genn told him, transferring the other redhead's almost-dead weight to his horse._

 _Darius didn't respond because he blacked out. When he woke up, he was blessedly horizontal in his bed at the royal hunting lodge. The pain in his face, shoulder, and side had dulled to mere aches and he could see the king seated in the chair by his bed, chin on his chest as he dozed. **How long has he been there? Why has he been there? He must have other, much more important things to do...** Sister Almyra entered the room just then, followed by a young woman Darius didn't recognise: tall, slender, and pale with black hair cut boyishly short and calm hazel eyes. The priestess smiled when she saw Darius awake. "How are you feeling, my Lord?"_

 _"Like hell," Darius admitted, his voice raspy, as the two women moved to stand beside the bed on the side opposite from the king. The hazel eyes flicked nervously towards the sleeping man, but remained otherwise calm. "What happened?"_

 _A black eyebrow arched at that as Almyra asked, "You don't remember the stag that gored you instead of the king?"_

 _"Vaguely," he admitted, shifting restlessly and wincing when his side protested the movement._

 _The women perched on the edge of the bed when they saw the wince. Almyra rested a hand on his arm while the unfamiliar woman placed hers on his side. "Be careful, Lord Crowley, or you'll undo all of our hard work."_

 _"Our?" he repeated in surprise. The glow around Almyra's hand was the familiar gold he associated with priests. The glow around the other woman's, however, was green and he'd only ever seen that when he saw Celestine working with Almyra._

 _The priestess nodded and he felt some of the pain easing. "Yes, mine and Regine's. You're lucky she lives nearby with her family. I couldn't have saved you **and** your arm without her help."_

 _"What about my face?" Darius asked, lifting his good arm to carefully probe it. His fingers only encountered bandages._

 _Regine's voice was soft when she answered, her accent that of the country folk. "We couldn't save your eye, but we managed to keep the scarring to a minimum."_

 _"Don't throw yourself in the way of a charging stag next time, Darius," the king inserted, his voice sleep-husky. "I can defend myself quite well."_

 _After a moment of surprise, the two women rose, curtsied respectfully, and withdrew, leaving the king and noble to talk in private. "My apologies for wanting to save your life, your Majesty."_

 _"You nearly lost yours in the process," Genn pointed out, an emotion in his eyes that Darius wasn't sure he could identify. "I don't want to lose your friendship. It's far too precious to me."_

 _Darius stared at the king in surprise. He'd known that the other redhead sought him out specifically, but he hadn't considered that it was simply for his company. "Why is it so precious, Sire? There are plenty of other lords willing to be your friends."_

 _"They all have ulterior motives," Genn pointed out, shifting from the chair to perch on the edge of Darius' bed, making it easier for him to look at the other man. "You have none. You're always completely honest with me and you've no idea how refreshing that is when I've dealt with nobles who hold back, who hide what they **truly** want."_

 _He could only stare once more. As Genn said, he'd never had an ulterior motive for befriending the king. Darius had been grateful for the king's kindness after his father died and responded in kind when Queen Mia's second pregnancy proved more difficult than her first. He'd been the first to celebrate with the king when he announced that he had a daughter and the king had been the first to hear that Darius had a son. Finding his voice, Darius spoke quietly, "I hadn't realised how important my friendship had become to you, Genn, as yours is to me. It's why I pushed you out of the way. The thought of losing you, both as a friend and as my king, was painful to me."_

 _"We'll try to keep each other out of danger, then." Genn smiled, finding Darius' hand among the bedclothes and holding it in both of his. "For the sake of our friendship."_

 _Darius nodded, wondering why a tingle seemed to go through him when the king held his hand. "Yes, for the sake of our friendship."_

* * *

  
The royal family had almost finished eating breakfast when Regine entered the room, her husband at her side. She curtsied when she reached the king's side. "Your Majesty, Lord Crowley is awake and asking for you."

"How is his health?" Genn asked, finishing his drink and wiping any lingering traces of it from his moustache. "Is he recovering from his injuries?"

Regine nodded, though there was worry in her eyes. "Slowly, Sire. We think there was more to that rogue's lucky hit than met the eye, so Sister Almyra is going to consult with some experts."

"Thank you for your honesty, Regine." Rising, he paused by her side long enough to rest a hand on her shoulder. He turned to Maniel and nodded to the warrior, who nodded back.

With that, he left the room and walked briskly to the infirmary. He acknowledged the signs of deference and respect he received from the people he passed in the corridor. When he entered the Infirmary, he was surprised to see Cassiope there, talking with the Stormwind Keep Healer. She turned when she saw him and bowed in the manner of her people. "King Greymane."

"Healer Cassiope. I didn't expect to see you here," he replied, acknowledging her bow with a nod of his head.

She smiled calmly, though he was sure the calm was a façade. "I heard that Lord Crowley was injured and have come to offer my services."

"We _do_ have two of our own Healers attending to him, as well as Sister Sarah here," Genn pointed out, gesturing to the human priestess who curtsied.

The calm smile remained. "I was sent by Malfurion Stormrage, your Majesty. He feels that it would be prudent to have as many healers on hand as possible. I believe he has also requested that at least one shaman be made available as well."

"All for Darius?" Genn gazed at the Kaldorei in shock.

She nodded, hands folded together in front of her. "He is more important than anyone can guess at, Sire."

"Very well." Still a little stunned at the idea that his friend's injuries brought so much attention and concern, Genn went into the private room.

The lord was sitting up in bed, a tray with the remains of breakfast on his lap. The noble smiled when he saw Genn standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Genn."

"Good morning, Darius." Sitting down on the edge of the bed as Darius moved the tray to the bedside table, he drew his friend into a warm embrace, mindful of his injuries. Part of him smiled when he felt the noble's chin rest on his shoulder, wordlessly reaffirming his oath of loyalty to the king in a decidedly worgen gesture despite his human form. Pulling back, he gazed at his friend with mock-severity. "What did I tell you about putting yourself in danger?"

Rolling his eye, Darius reluctantly shifted so he could lie down once more, looking a little better after a moment. "It's a little difficult to avoid danger when I'm on the front lines."

"I know." Genn turned serious, adjusting the blanket so it covered Darius more completely. He'd feared for his friend's life so many times over the years. He'd managed to come back every time, but he knew that Darius' luck would eventually run out. Genn had seen the bite mark Maniel had made when he'd attacked the noble after turning unexpectedly. If not for the fact that Guinevera had been there, Darius would have been dead rather than worgen. "Perhaps it's time you didn't fight on the front lines anymore."

Darius stared at the king in surprise. He clearly hadn't expected _that_ response! "Genn--"

"You have family who need you alive, Darius," he interrupted, biting back the addition that he didn't know what he'd do if he lost the noble now. "Lorna was nearly frantic when Myriam brought her yesterday. Gehnnie and Alex both wondered why 'Gumpadar' was in bed."

Grey eye shrewd, Darius asked quietly, "And you, Genn?"

"You know my feelings," he answered gruffly, uncomfortable when talking about anything remotely sentimental.

Lips curling in a faint smile, the noble told him, "Say it, Genn. Or show it if you can't say it."

"Damned cheeky bastard," Genn muttered. Glancing at the door to ensure no one was coming, he leaned down and kissed Darius softly.

Just as he was about to straighten up, a muscular arm stole around his neck and held him close as Darius deepened the kiss into something more, full of pent-up passion and longing. It would have gone on longer, except Gehenna's voice intruded, "Oh, goodie, maybe Gumpadar will get better now that Gumpagenn's kissed him!"

"He's supposed to kiss the spot where Gumpadar got hurted," Alex retorted as his grandfather sat up, giving Darius a chance to catch his breath.

Turning to the door, Genn saw with relief that only their families stood there. Mia had a gentle smile on her face while Liam, Lorna, and Tess all looked a little stunned. Gehenna and Alex seemed unconcerned by the sight of their grandfathers kissing. Mia was the first to speak, stepping over to stand beside her husband, dropping a kiss on the top of his grey head. "Good morning, Darius. It's good to see you awake enough to make romantic overtures."

"He's so tempting, Mia, how can I resist?" Darius responded with the crooked grin that he'd passed on to both of his children.

Lorna approached the bed next, taking her father's hand in both of hers. "Perhaps the fact that you're still recovering from your injuries should hold you back, Father?"

"We're talking about Uncle Darius here, Lorna," Tess retorted, joining her mother and father. "He'd already be trying to get up if Myriam and Avalonea hadn't spelled the bed to keep him in it while he's recovering unless he's being helped."

Darius made a frustrated sound as Liam and the children moved to join Lorna. " _That's_ why I couldn't get up earlier except with Maniel's help!"

"It seems that was a wise precaution to make," Almyra commented from the doorway. "You're still very weak, Lord Crowley," she added when she had their attention. "It's taking all of mine and Regine's efforts to keep you from getting worse. Cassiope has been kind enough to offer her assistance and I understand two shamans are being asked to come as well. Perhaps their healing totems will help, since we cannot always be present."

The noble growled, sounding almost worgen and Genn quickly placed a hand over Darius', squeezing almost painfully. "Do _not_ allow yourself to change, Darius. Not unless the Healers think it will help."

"What did that Forsaken bastard _do_ to me?" Darius' voice was more of a growl, but the anger faded from his face and he relaxed under Genn's grip.

Regine shook her head as she and Cassiope peered over Almyra's shoulders. "We're not quite sure, Lord Crowley. It appears to be a combination of a spell and a poison. I've sent for my friend, Matrilla, who's a rogue, to see if she might have any insight."

"For now, please limit your visits to two people at a time," Almyra told the rest of them. "I don't want to risk taxing what reserves he still has with too many visitors at once."

The others nodded and Genn stood up. He looked down when Darius caught his hand. Holding Genn's gaze with his, Darius gave his hand a squeeze. Smiling and nodding, Genn returned the squeeze. Relief in his eye, Darius released Genn's hand and turned his attention to his daughter. As Genn left the room with his wife and daughter, he heard Darius ask, "Can you make the exception to the two at a time rule so I can visit with my grandchildren?"

"Of course, Lord Crowley." Almyra's voice was tender as she responded. Her own daughter, Amylthea, was a year older than the twins and the only reminder she had of her own husband, who'd died during the trip to Darnassus from Gilneas.

* * *

  
 _Darius approached the Royal Quarters with some trepidation. He'd yet to be invited here and he wondered at the significance of request. **What do they want to discuss with me that it must be done in so private a setting?** Reaching the door, he knocked and entered when the king's voice bade him to do so. Slipping inside, he saw the king and queen seated on the settee before the fire. Mia stood up when she saw him. "Good evening, Darius."_

 _"Good evening, Mia," he replied, leaning down when she approached so she could kiss his cheek as had become customary between them._

 _She kissed his cheek, and then surprised him by hugging him. The queen had always seemed to hold herself in reserve with everyone except her family. Why had she changed toward him? Before he could comment, she was gone, leaving him alone with the king. "Won't you please join me, Darius?"_

 _"Of course, Genn." Feeling a little off-balance, he joined his friend gladly in front of the fire._

 _Without a word, the king offered the noble a glass of brandy. Darius tossed it back gratefully, enjoying the way the alcohol burned its way down his throat and into his stomach. Once he'd set his empty glass on the table by the settee, Genn spoke, "Thank you for coming."_

 _"Why am I here?" He couldn't resist asking the question that had been bothering him ever since the courier had arrived with the message requesting his presence. "This isn't a typical visit."_

 _Genn nodded, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. "You're right, it isn't. I have a proposition for you, Darius. One you may accept or reject without any fear of reprisal from me."_

 _"I'm listening," Darius assured the older man, wondering why his heart rate sped up. It had to be a serious proposal for the king to include the addendum that he had._

 _He watched with surprise--and not a little amusement--as King Genn Greymane, who never seemed to be at a loss for words, struggled to articulate his proposition for the younger man. In the end, the king seemed to give up on articulation and, leaning in, kissed the noble. Though the kiss was light and chaste, it conveyed a wealth of emotions in that simple touch of lips against lips: love, tenderness, yearning, desire, lust, and hunger. When Genn pulled back, Darius was more than a little stunned. His voice gruffer than usual, the king asked, "Do you require further clarification?"_

 _"Mia is all right with this?" He kept his hands tightly clasped in his lap to reign in the impulse to pull Genn into another, deeper kiss. He didn't want to reveal how much he wanted this, too._

 _The king smiled wryly. "It's **her** idea, to tell the truth. I'd told her when we married that I'm attracted to men as well as women and she's seen for herself how close we've become." Looking a little embarrassed, he added, "She also noticed that I've dreamt about taking you to my bed, but not done anything about it."_

 _"You've **dreamt** about us?" Darius asked, surprised to realise that he wasn't the only who'd dreamt about being taken to the king's bed, there to be ravished until they fell into an exhausted and sated slumber. Trying to ignore the thrum of arousal in his veins, he asked, "Is this just for tonight--"_

 _"For however long you wish it, Darius," Genn interrupted, the gleam in his eyes now discernable as a mix of love, lust, and longing. "As your king, I can order you to my bed, but I could never do that to you--to us. I want you there willingly."_

 _Darius remained silent for several moments as he worked through it all in his head. Ever since the incident with the stag, his friendship with the king had steadily grown stronger. His feelings had deepened so gradually that he couldn't identify exactly **when** he'd become attracted to the older man. He knew only that he wanted to give himself completely to his king, to swear his loyalty and fealty far more intimately that was required. Now he was being given that chance and he was hesitating. Not given to elaborate speeches or flowery words, Darius answered in the best way he could think of: he leaned in and kissed Genn, more heated and hungry than the previous kiss had been._

 _Making a sound in the back of his throat, the older man wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close, deepening the kiss even further. The redhead gave himself up to the kiss, part of him feeling as if he'd finally found the place where he belonged._

* * *

  
"Ivar Bloodfang requests an audience, your Majesty," a footman informed Genn later that afternoon.

Exchanging a glance with his son, who'd insisted on helping his father go through paperwork, the king told the footman, "Show him in, please."

"Yes, your Majesty." Bowing, the footman withdrew.

Liam was frowning, his glowing eyes narrowed. "I wonder what _he_ wants. Remember what Uncle Darius said about him?"

"Yes, Liam, but everyone has the chance to change," Genn reminded his son. "Even stubborn old kings who used to never listen when wiser men tried to counsel them otherwise." A wry smile replaced the frown just as there was a knock on the door. "Come!"

The door opened to admit the Packleader of Silverpine. Unlike Genn and Liam, Ivar was still in his worgen form, which didn't surprise the king in the slightest. Most of the Silverpine worgens had never learned to switch forms or, if they did, they disdained to change simply to make the people around them more comfortable. Coming to a stop before the king's desk, Ivar bowed. "Your Majesty, I have come to offer the loyalty of my pack to the King of Gilneas."

"I thought you didn't care much for Gilneas, Packleader, after the Wall shut you and yours out of your homeland." Genn rose to his feet and, after a moment's consideration, he changed forms.

Beside him, Liam also rose and switched forms. Ivar remained quiet for several moments, contemplating the king and prince. "It is true that animosity towards Gilneas was strong after the Wall was built. We were cut off from our homeland, after all, left to be killed by the Scourge or the worgens, whichever would find us first." Liam growled deep in his chest, the sound made all the more chilling by the fact that he was a death knight. Genn reached over and clasped his son's shoulder, calming him. After a moment of surprise, Ivar continued, "Since the Cataclysm almost six years ago, my people have mingled with those who were trapped in Gilneas by the same Wall that shut us out and we have learned that it was almost as bad for them as it was for us, though in different ways." Daringly, he lifted his eyes to meet Genn's as he finished his speech. "We have all been harmed by the construction of that Wall and we no longer feel bitterness towards Gilneas for what we have suffered."

"What of your feelings towards Lord Darius Crowley?" Genn asked, remembering how much the Packleader's words had preyed on the lord's mind. "If I recall correctly, you called him a coward for surrendering to Sylvanas when she threatened his only daughter."

Ivar had the grace to look sheepish. "I spoke in anger, your Majesty, and have since married and had children of my own. I understand now why he gave in so quickly when Her Highness was threatened, especially when I heard that she had given birth."

"Would you be willing to work with him again, Packleader?" he almost demanded. "Not only fighting the Horde, but also as a member of the Council?"

The worgen appeared to be taken aback by the second part of the king's question. "A member of the Council? I don't understand."

"If I accept your oath of loyalty, as the Packleader, you would become a noble of Gilneas and a member of the Council."

After a few moments of stunned silence, Ivar spoke slowly, "I will need to reconsider, your Majesty. I had not realised how much more would be required of me."

"Naturally." He offered a genial smile. "I'm sure there is room enough for you to spend the night here at the Keep. Take all the time you need to consider, Packleader."

Ivar bowed. "Thank you, Sire."

With that, he withdrew. Once they could no longer hear the other worgen with their own keen hearing, Liam turned on his father. "You would seriously accept his oath of loyalty, Father?"

"Liam, Ivar has no reason to offer his loyalty to us," Genn reminded his son as he returned to his human form and sat back down. "His pack has supported itself quite well without our help. The only reason he could have for doing this is to show that he and his people no longer bear a grudge towards us, especially me, for building that wretched Wall."

The prince remained in his worgen form, leaning on the desk as anger blazed in his glowing eyes, "If he'd had his way, Lorna would have _died_ and your _grandchildren_ along with her."

"A fact which he now feels badly about," Genn reminded him, remaining calm in the face of his son's anger. "I told you that people change and it seems that Ivar and his pack have, to some extent. Enough that they would like to be considered true Gilneans once again."

Straightening up, Liam turned away, his back ramrod stiff under the tunic he wore. "Forgive me if I don't stay to continue helping you, Father. I need some time to myself."

Before Genn could respond, his son left the room. Shaking his head sadly, Genn returned to the paperwork. _I hope you can forgive him, Liam. He'll be working with **you** if he's not working with Darius...  
_  


* * *

  
 _"Are you mad, Genn?" Darius exclaimed after staring at his king and lover in speechless shock for several moments. "A big bloody wall is your answer?"_

 _The king's jaw set, eyes flashing with anger. "It's the only way to keep Gilneas safe from any future conflicts that may come."_

 _"There's another way," the noble retorted, his own jaw clenching over how stubborn the older man was being. "Send the men and money the Alliance requests. They have no reserves left after these wars."_

 _Genn shook his head, the red hair completely grey by now. "No, Darius. I'll not use my people's hard-earned money to keep those green-skinned monsters alive in internment camps."_

 _"What about to help rebuild the other nations?" He balled his hands into fists, wondering how the man he'd admired and loved for so long could be so selfish. "How would you feel if it was Gilneas in need of help rebuilding?"_

 _Straightening to his full height, maximising the few inches he had on the noble, the king told him, "Gilneas will **never** need help to rebuild. The Wall will be strong enough to keep her safe from **any** threat. I have the best engineers designing and building it. Gilneas will have no reason to fear the Horde."_

 _"At least send a small contingent of men to help," Darius almost pleaded, thinking of all the innocents under his care in the lands that would be cut off from Gilneas by the Wall if it should actually be built. "To show that Gilneas isn't completely uncaring of the rest of the Alliance."_

 _Waving a callused hand dismissively, Genn shook his head. "I've made my decision, Lord Crowley. The Wall is under construction as we speak."_

 _"Very well, your Majesty." He withdrew into formality, stung by the king's refusal to listen to him, to understand that hiding from future conflicts wasn't the answer. "You give me no choice. I can no longer swear allegiance to a king who will not listen to reason. I bid you farewell."_

 _He stalked from the room and hurried to the stables. He found his horse and mounted the pinto without bothering with even a halter. Darius galloped from Gilneas City to return to his home, already making plans for what he could do to try to change the king's mind. Underneath it all, he knew it was ultimately hopeless, but **someone** had to try to stand up to the king. Even if it meant the end of their long friendship and the end of any hopes that their children would wed._

* * *

  
The speed of Darius' recovery seemed to increase with the addition of the two shamans' healing totems, but not as much as Genn had hoped. Avalonea and Myriam had had the forethought to preserve a sample of the poison on the Forsaken rogue's blades. Matrilla, a small, petite woman with auburn hair and shuttered brown eyes, examined the poison carefully and even contacted her cousin, Regyna (also a rogue), to consult with her. In the end, neither had any real answers to offer: "It appears to be a typical poison any rogue would use, Sire. However, we know the Forsaken are very skilled at mixing alchemy and magic."

"Thank you for your time and effort, Matrilla," he told her, bidding her farewell with a sad smile. He'd heard somewhere that she'd fallen in love with a young paladin named Jorgensen, only to lose him to death. Their affair had been long enough for her to conceive and she now had a son named Leonello. He turned to the others in the room, wishing yet again that Krennan Aranas had not died in his sleep a year ago. The Royal Alchemist had been the one to discover the potion that would return a feral worgen's free will to them and would have hopefully been able to find a way to counteract whatever poison had been on that rogue's blade. "Any other thoughts or suggestions?"

"We could kidnap a Forsaken alchemist and force them to tell us what exactly is in that poison," Liam suggested, though his expression made it clear that he doubted his father would agree with the idea.

Genn shook his head, part of him tempted by the idea, but sense over-ruled expediency. "No, Liam. We would just be stooping to their level."

"I know someone who could help," Varian offered from where he stood to one side. He'd remained largely quiet throughout their efforts to save Darius, letting the Gilneans tend to one of their own without interference. "Koltira Deathweaver. He assisted the Forsaken long enough that he might know something of their arts."

Before his reunion with his son, Genn would have scoffed at the idea of a death knight helping them. Now, however, he knew better. "Do you think he can be trusted?"

"I don't know his full story, but he was being held prisoner by Sylvanas until Thassarian rescued him, so I believe he can be trusted, yes." Varian nodded, his face and voice calm.

Genn exchanged glances with the others, ending with Liam, who likely knew both death knights from his membership in the Knights of the Ebon Blade. After a moment, Liam slowly nodded. Turning back to the other king, Genn nodded. "Please put us in contact with him."

"As soon as possible," Varian agreed, bowing slightly.

* * *

  
 _"Lord Crowley!" Startled from his watchful stance, Darius stared at the young warrior running towards him from one of the stairways, blood already drying on one cheek and his sword showing signs of having been hastily wiped clean. "My name is Maniel. The king sent me to you to request the support of you and your men against these worgens."_

 _Momentarily speechless, the noble looked at the other three men on the rooftop with him. He ended with his gaze on Sean Dempsey. Thinking out loud, he spoke slowly, "Whatever his reasons, Greymane's right. These beasts don't care what our political affiliations are. Gilneas needs to stand together."_

 _"My lord, Dempsey can't be moved just yet," Vincent Hersham told him in an urgent voice. "I need just a few more minutes."_

 _Nodding, Darius turned back to the young warrior. "One of those mangy fleabags got Dempsey real good. We cannot move him until we stabilize his bleeding. Give us a hand holding back these mongrels. A couple of minutes is all we need, brother!"_

 _"I'll help Hersham, my Lord," a soft, feminine voice inserted just then. Spinning around, Darius stared at the familiar young druid who'd suddenly appeared beside Maniel, already kneeling next to the fallen man._

 _He broke into a smile at that, grateful to see her. "We'll be sure to keep those monsters away long enough for you to work, Regine. Ready, Maniel, Tobias?"_

 _"Ready, my Lord." Tobias hefted the length of wood he'd been using as a weapon._

 _After a moment of staring at the druid, Maniel lifted his sword and dropped into a ready position beside the rebel noble. The next few minutes were a blur of fists, sword, and wood, punctuated by grunts from the three defenders and yelps and whines from the attacking worgens. Finally, during a lull in the attacks, Regine announced, "He's stable, my Lord. We can move him."_

 _"Would you be willing to go with Hersham to help keep him stable while we escape?" Darius requested of her, remembering the part she'd played in saving his own life. She nodded, one hand resting on the unconscious man's neck. Turning to the warrior, Darius told him, "Listen, Maniel. For the first time since the civil war, I agree with Greymane. Now is the time to put aside our quarrel. It sure doesn't look like these beasts much care whether you're a rebel or a royal. Send word back to Greymane. My men will join his. There's a safehouse not far from here, in Josiah Avery's cellar. My lads stashed some heavy artillery there. Tell our king that my arsenals are now at his disposal."_

 _Maniel saluted the noble and, after a last look at Regine, he headed back the way he'd come, sword in hand to fend off any other worgens who might attack him. Darius retreated with the others to the other staircase. "Are we really going to fight with the king, after all he's put us through for rebelling?"_

 _"Yes, Tobias." Darius nodded, pausing as they fended off a lone worgen who attacked them. "Before the civil war, we were friends. I trust him to keep his word."_

 _Hersham, still carrying Dempsey, shook his head. "You'll have to contend with that bastard, Godfrey, too. Word is that he's been the king's chief advisor since you rebelled."_

 _"That'll be a small price to pay to defend Gilneas from these stinking worgens," Darius retorted, too busy fighting off one of those very worgens to notice the way Regine seemed to flinch as if his words had struck her._

 _They finally managed to get Hersham to where Sister Almyra and Celestine were tending to the wounded. Regine stayed with the man to explain what he needed to her mentor. Sister Almyra caught Darius before he could leave and insisted on examining him before finding something better for him to wear than the filthy and tattered clothes he'd been wearing. Fully dressed, he gave orders to his men before he sought out the king. He found father and son both seated on horses, discussing their options. "If we can make it past the gates into Duskhaven, we'll be safe. The eastern mountains are virtually impassable."_

 _"We need to keep the worgen's attention in the city, Genn," Darius offered, turning with a smile when he saw Maniel arriving with his horse. Someone, probably Lorna, must have taken care of him while he was being held prisoner. She'd have known how much the horse meant to him. "It's the only shot we have for the survivors to make it to Duskhaven."_

 _Not surprisingly, Liam volunteered almost eagerly, "I'll stay behind with the Royal Guard, Father. It's my duty to Gilneas."_

 _"Not a chance, boy." Darius hated to shoot down the young man's offer, but he knew how dear the boy was to his father and he didn't want to risk Genn's attention being divided at a crucial moment. "Gilneas is going to need its king's undivided attention. Can't have your father wondering whether his child is alive or not." Turning back to the king and pretending he didn't see the worry and concern in the familiar gaze, he told him, "My men and I will hole up inside Light's Dawn Cathedral. I've already given the order and the cannons are on their way. Lead our people well, Genn."_

 _He saw sadness and regret pass across the king's face before he spoke, "We were fools to take up arms against each other, Darius. The worgen would've never stood a chance."_

 _"We all made mistakes, Genn," Darius replied sadly, taking the reins of his horse and swinging himself up into the saddle. He looked down at the warrior, who was looking uncertainly from one man to another. "You don't have to do this, Maniel. You've done more than enough already.  
But if you decide to stay, I'd be a fool to turn you away."_

 _His eyes bright and fierce, Maniel responded eagerly, "I'll do anything I can to protect our loved ones so they can escape to Duskhaven."_

 _"My men have fortified their position inside the cathedral and are ready for what comes next," Darius told him, pleased that the young man wasn't afraid of danger, though it was almost to be expected of a warrior. "I'm about to head there and take as many of these flea-ridden devils with me as I can. You're welcome to come along for the ride."_

 _Whooping, Maniel swung himself up onto the horse's back behind the noble. "Let's give those flea-infested bastards something to chase!"_

 _Grinning a little at his eagerness, Darius offered a salute to father and son before turning his horse to head for the cathedral. He paused at the barricade. "Brace yourself. Here they come."_

 _"You'll never catch us, you flea-bitten mongrels!" Maniel shouted, keeping one arm around Darius' waist to steady himself as he threw small firebombs at the worgens to attract their attention to them._

 _Ignoring the slashes of clawed hands against his booted feet and armoured legs, Darius guided his horse around to the front steps of the cathedral, where their guns waited for them. He shared an exhilarated grin with Maniel. "That was worth a little pain, wasn't it?"_

 _"Men!" Regine huffed as she hurried over to them, resting a hand on each of them to heal the minor cuts they'd received. "Have to charge at everything head-on, don't you?"_

 _The dismay on Maniel's face didn't escape Darius' notice. It seemed the warrior had developed an interest in the druid. "Why aren't you in Duskhaven, Regine?"_

 _"You idiots holing up here need **someone** to heal you," she retorted, hazel eyes flashing. He was sure he caught a glimpse of worry in her gaze as it flickered over towards Maniel. Apparently the interest was mutual._

 _Stepping between the two in hopes of preventing an argument, Darius spoke up, "Very well. Please go into the cathedral and find a safe spot to cast your spells from, Regine." He turned to Maniel as she nodded and disappeared into the cathedral. "Stay out here and help man the cannons until we run out of ammunition or they break, whichever happens first."_

 _"Yes, my Lord." Maniel saluted and stepped up to one of the unmanned cannons. After a moment of familiarising himself with it, he began blasting away at the worgens._

 _Darius paused beside Tobias Mistmantle, who was directing the efforts, "Keep an eye on Maniel, Tobias. He's a good man, but seems a little hot-headed."_

 _"Yes, my Lord." The younger man nodded, his gaze concerned as he watched Maniel._

 _Shaking his head in bemusement, Darius went into the cathedral to wait with the others. He stationed himself near the front, listening as the booms of the cannons grew fewer and farther in between until they fell silent completely. The almost-tangible tension in the room heightened as the sound of humans and worgens fighting reached their ears. Finally, the first of the combatants almost tumbled into the room, scuffling. Several blunderbuss shots rang out and the worgen died. The man who'd been fighting the worgen pulled himself free of the body and stood up, swaying a little. Regine hurried forward with a cry: "Maniel!"_

 _"I'm all right," Maniel protested, even as Tobias, who'd followed him inside with a second worgen, steadied him._

 _After a few moments' fussing, the warrior stopped swaying and pulled himself free of their hands to stand on his own. Satisfied that Maniel would survive, Regine turned to Tobias, checking him quickly. She was kept busy as more and more people fought their way into the room. Then they were all too busy fighting for their lives to worry about who was surviving and who wasn't. Darius forced himself to stay where he was, shooting at worgens when he saw one of his people faltering under an attack. Regine stayed near him, casting healing spells from a distance. The tide of worgens seemed never-ending. Every time one fell, another appeared to take its place. Darius' blood ran cold at the sound of a savage snarl directly beside him. Turning, a chill ran down his spine when he saw a silver-furred worgen standing where Regine had been, no madness in her eyes, only panic. She lifted her muzzle, an inhuman sound escaping her throat, "NOOOOOO!"_

 _"Lord Crowley!" Maniel shoved the noble aside and brandished his sword at the worgen. "Stay away from him, you monster!"_

 _Darius caught himself and lunged at the young man, trying to pull his sword arm down. "No, Maniel! That's Regine!"_

 _"It can't be! How is it--" Maniel stopped short then, looking down at his arm, where Darius could see that he'd been bitten. The warrior looked back at Regine. "Were you bitten?"_

 _The worgen nodded her head and gestured to her side. "Were **you** bitten, Maniel?"_

 _"Yes, my Lord, when--" This time Maniel stopped short because his entire body seemed to go rigid, as if he was having a fit._

 _Darius watched with horrified fascination as the handsome young warrior's body bulged and stretched and grew into the familiar build of a worgen, broader, taller, and more muscular than the feral ones he'd seen. Howling, the former human leapt at Darius. He cried out when he felt sharp teeth sink into his neck and shoulder. Through a haze of pain, he heard Tobias yell, "Get off of him, you mongrel!"_

 _"Don't hurt him, Tobias!" He tried to yell, but he was too stunned by the sudden attack to do more than whisper._

 _Even as he felt a druid's healing magic wash over him soothingly, he saw Regine leap at Tobias, long, sharp teeth bared. Rolling into a sitting position, Darius watched as more and more of his people turned into worgens and attacked those who hadn't. He fought back tears of despair as he barricaded himself behind the altar with Tobias and a few others who hadn't changed yet, trying to hold off not only the feral worgens they'd **been** fighting, but also their comrades-in-arms. "Is anyone here bitten?"_

 _"I am, my Lord," Tobias admitted, gingerly touching his shoulder._

 _Looking at the others, he received nods accompanied by grim expressions. "It seems it won't be long before we join our brothers and sisters."_

 _"I don't want to become a monster!" One of the women exclaimed, panic in her eyes as she rubbed her ankle._

 _Darius shook his head sadly. "It's too late now, Atheniana. You've been bitten. Our brothers and sisters out there are proof enough of what's going to happen to us."_

 _"We're just going to sit here and **wait** , then?" Excalibus, another druid, demanded, one hand tightly clasped in Guinevera's, a third druid. If Darius remembered correctly, Excalibus had been running around in cat form, shredding as many of the feral worgens as he could with his teeth and claws, while Guinevera had been casting healing spells. "Just accept our fate?"_

 _Pontius, a hunter holding his dog close, glared at the taller man. "What else **can** we do, Cali? We'll be shredded in less than a minute if we stir from here. At least we'd be **alive**!"_

 _"But as **what**?" Excalibus shot back, brown eyes dark with anger. "Monsters!"_

 _Guinevera rested her hand on his shoulder, green eyes full of distress, "Dearest, it won't help you to get upset."_

 _"I--" Excalibus' cut himself off when Darius felt himself go rigid, a black cloud seeming to fill his mind as his body contorted and convulsed. He knew the shifting of bones and muscles should be painful, but he couldn't seem to feel it. His nerves seemed to have gone numb._

 _As suddenly as it seized him, the feeling was gone. Looking around, the colours seemed to be muted and muddied, but the scents and sounds were stronger and sharper. It was as if he'd had no sense of smell or hearing before and colours didn't really matter so much anymore. He turned sharply at the sound of a howl behind him. It had to be Tobias, who'd been sitting next to Darius. The new worgen leapt up from beside him and out among the other worgens prowling the cathedral. Instead of attacking this newcomer, the one he recognised as Maniel snuffled at Tobias curiously, and then offered a warning growl when Tobias moved too close to Regine, who'd stayed near Maniel. Tobias whined a little in his throat and backed away._

 _A warning growl drew Darius' attention back to the people beside him. The others had changed while he'd been distracted and the warning growl had come from Excalibus, who'd placed himself more fully between Pontius and Guinevera. Atheniana, her fur almost fully black except around her eyes and muzzle, looked a little dazed for a few moments. Noticing the way Pontius seemed to be eyeing her curiously past Excalibus and Guinevera, she curled her lips and leapt from behind the barricade. The others followed suit and spread out amongst their fellow worgens, sniffing and snuffling curiously. Darius was the last to emerge and remained near the altar, watching as the worgens re-introduced themselves with decidedly wolf-like mannerisms and traits. **Is this what we are reduced to now? Non-verbal communication, animal-like behaviour? No, there has to be more to us than that. Surely we can learn how to talk in this form as well as we ever did as humans...**_

* * *

  
Genn was grateful the Healers had agreed to allow Darius three visitors maximum at a time. Ivar had requested a meeting with father _and_ daughter before he made his final decision about swearing an oath of loyalty and the king was not about to leave the Packleader alone in the room with them. Lorna looked up with a smile when he entered, only for it to turn into a scowl when Ivar followed him inside. Almost bristling, she demanded, "What's _he_ doing here, Father Genn?"

"Packleader Bloodfang requested the opportunity to talk with you both," Genn told them, keeping his words and tone formal. "I myself saw no reason why he shouldn't."

It didn't escape Genn's notice that Darius covered Lorna's hand with his, squeezing gently. "It's all right, Lorna. You know the king wouldn't have agreed if he didn't think it would be beneficial to us."

"Quite right, Lord Crowley," he assured his old friend, part of him wishing he was in Lorna's place. Pushing that wish aside, he addressed the worgen beside him. "Packleader?"

Ivar stepped forward, looking humble and contrite. "Lord Crowley, I sincerely regret and apologise for my reaction after you surrendered to Sylvanas." The Banshee Queen's name came out as more of a growl, but Genn didn't blame the younger worgen in the slightest. "I've since had a chance to reconsider my words and look at it from _your_ perspective." Ivar glanced at Lorna, who stared back at him stonily. "I understand now why you would have yielded so quickly and I realise I was unnecessarily harsh."

"You've been a husband and a father for some years now, Ivar," Darius answered, his voice calm, if a little weak. "Why have you waited until _now_ to say this?"

Shifting restlessly under the keen gaze, the worgen leader explained, "I heard what happened to you and realised I'd put it off for too many years and didn't want to wait until it was too late."

"It's not going to be 'too late' for a long time, Ivar!" Lorna told him hotly, rising and advancing on the worgen with a fierce look on her face, though Genn could see fear buried underneath it all.

The king gently caught hold of her shoulders, hoping to keep her from doing something rash. "Calm yourself, Lorna. He's being realistic. You've heard the Healers' reports, you see your father every day. You _know_ what he's saying is true."

"No!" Pulling away from Genn, she turned and flung herself into her father's arms. "I can't lose you, Father! Not now!"

Darius held his daughter as she sobbed into his neck, surprised by her sudden mood swings. Stroking her back gently, he murmured, "Lorna, no one lives forever. You'll lose me in time, but I will never leave you. You'll carry me in your heart, just as we do your mother and brother."

"That's it?" She pulled away from him, scrubbing angrily at her face. "You're giving up?"

His eye narrowed at the accusation. "I never said that. I just want you to understand that you'll have to say good-bye one day."

"Noooo!" The word ended on a howl, the three men watching in astonishment as the young woman transformed before their eyes into a worgen. Without giving them a chance to comment, she dashed from the room.

Genn looked at his old friend, "Did you know she was a worgen now?"

"I gave her a vial of my blood before I left on this last campaign," Darius admitted sheepishly, sitting back against the headboard with a wince. "Why is she so upset by the thought of losing me? It can't _just_ be because I'm her father."

Before he answered the question, Genn looked at Ivar and gestured to the door. The Packleader nodded and withdrew. Darius missed his departure because he'd closed his eye. Genn closed the door behind Ivar and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Pregnant women tend to have pretty dramatic mood swings."

"Pregnant?" Darius opened his eye and stared at Genn in astonishment. "How is she pregnant? I thought she couldn't have more children because Liam was a death knight?"

The king shrugged, taking Darius' hand in both of his and stroking it gently. "They've been researching the idea extensively and apparently decided to take advantage of the plethora of healers and spellworkers in Stormwind to see if they could manage. Obviously, they succeeded."

"Obviously," Darius agreed with wry smile. "Are they sure? There were times when we thought Mia and Elaine were pregnant when they weren't."

He nodded, meeting Darius' gaze calmly and steadily. "Sister Almyra and Celestine have both examined Lorna, as well as a paladin King Varian recommended named Mariannae. They all confirmed that she's with child."

* * *

  
 _They didn't stay in the city for long. Darius' increasingly wolfish heart longed for prey to hunt, trees to mark, and a den to sleep in. The worgens retreated into what his human side called the Blackwald. A pack structure developed as they hunted and ran through the wood with Darius, easily the largest and strongest of them, as the undisputed Alpha. Tobias and Maniel skirmished endlessly for the position of Beta. Tobias wasn't as large as the warrior, but he was very wily and clever. Once Maniel was captured by the humans, Tobias became the Beta. Atheniana, as the largest of the females, was the female Alpha. Darius was the only male she allowed near her, growling and snapping at any males who dared to approach her. Regine, Excalibus, and Guinevera tended to stick together, especially after Maniel's capture._

 _One day, Excalibus, who'd begun disappearing for days at a time, returned to where their pack slept with an unfamiliar druid. Unlike the three worgen druids, whose cat forms resembled a lion, this one looked more like a lynx, her fur a beautiful blue-violet. Then the druid shapeshifted into an unfamiliar female humanoid and Darius growled. With green hair, pink skin, and long, pointed ears, she **definitely** wasn't Gilnean! She held up her hands, "I mean you no harm, Lord Crowley. My name is Vassandra Stormclaw, a druid like your friends." She gestured to where Excalibus now sat with Guinevera and Regine. "He has communicated your situation to my people and we have found a way to help you overcome the beast inside you. Will you allow me and my people to help you?"_

 _Darius listened intently to her speech, forcing himself to focus when noises and scents from the forest around them kept distracting him. After a few moments' consideration, he nodded, growling softly. She smiled and gestured towards the large tree in the middle of the Blackwald that they tended to circle, but not go into, though it made an ideal den for all of them. "Come with me. Everything is prepared." After some hesitation, Darius rose to all fours and loped after her. Nearby, the two female druids chose to switch to their cat forms, one black with a grey mane, the other tan with a dark brown mane, as they followed the kaldorei. Excalibus, on the other hand, chose to use his spotted travel form, dashing ahead, and then doubling back to leap over Guinevera. When he did this, she growled and swatted playfully at him._

 _They reached the tree and Darius balked at entering it at first. Vassandra turned to him, sensing his unease. "It is all right, Lord Crowley. Those you scent are here to assist you with regaining your rational mind. You will no longer be a slave to your feral side."_

 _Growling a little in his throat, he followed her inside. Two more kaldorei waited, each standing beside a well. Vassandra led Darius to a third one as the rest of the pack drifted into the tree and found somewhere to sit and watch. "Drink from the Well of Tranquility, Lord Crowley, and let Tal'doren soothe you just as Daral'nir soothes the cursed druids who gave into the beast and abandoned balance."_

 _Wondering what her words referred to, Darius lapped at the water, his wolf side calming the moment the water slid down his throat. At a gesture from Vassandra, he moved to the next well. The druid waiting there spoke when he approached, "Just as Goldrinn's spirit once blessed our druids, let Lord Crowley be blessed with the wisdom of his race and the ferocity of the wolf god."_

 _He drank again, his memories beginning to come back now that the wolf no longer dominated his mind and his memory. Almost eagerly, he trotted over to the last well. The druid who stood there held up an artefact when Darius approached. "Let the Scythe unbind that which was not meant to be bound! Let the soul master the beast, lest the beast master the soul!"_

 _As he drank from the last well, Darius felt his mind clear fully and he looked around with new understanding. He remembered what each of his people once looked like and he mourned the time they'd lost as they'd slowly turned feral. Returning his attention to the three druids, he bowed, "Thank you. I doubt we can ever fully repay you for your kindness."_

 _"It is not simply kindness, Lord Crowley," Vassandra informed him, her voice sad. "It is also redemption for us."_

 _He frowned in puzzlement at that. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Have your people begin drinking from the wells and I will explain," she replied, gesturing to a corner of the tree where a young female druid in cat form suddenly appeared from the shadows. She changed and took Vassandra's place at the first well._

 _He turned to the others and gave a soft growl, indicating for them to drink from the wells. As they did, Vassandra explained to him where worgens had come from and the role that not only had **her** people played in their creation, but also the one **Genn** had played in bringing worgens to Gilneas in the first place. Once they'd all drunk from the wells, Vassandra had them all sit in front of her. "You should now be able to switch between your human and worgen forms. It is not unlike how we druids switch forms: picture what you'd once looked like and focus on that, willing yourself to become human again."_

 _Darius did as she suggested and he could see the others frowning with concentration, some with their eyes closed. Not surprisingly, the three druids were the first to change forms. Atheniana, her expression almost fierce, was the next to change forms. Each of the others changed as well, one by one, but he still was unable to change. The others looked at him expectantly and he tried as hard as he could, but he still remained worgen. "Do not fret, Lord Crowley. In time, it will come to you."_

 _The next few months passed in a blur as Darius sent out trackers regularly to find feral worgens who could be brought to Tal'doren. The kaldorei helped as well and one of them sent a familiar worgen to them. The moment he entered the tree, Regine, who'd taken to spending time with Cassiope, leapt to her feet and dashed across to him with a glad cry, "Maniel!"_

 _"Regine!" He caught her when she leapt at him and held her close, nosing her mane with a smile. "I hoped you'd be all right."_

 _"Lord Crowley has taken good care of us," she told him, more animated now than she'd been since his capture. "He's even made it possible for us to regain our free will."_

 _"How is that **you** are not feral?" Darius asked as he approached the couple, unwilling to disturb their reunion, but too curious to contain himself._

 _"Krennan Aranas has developed a potion that helps a feral worgen regain their free will," Maniel explained, keeping one arm around Regine's waist. "Godfrey wanted to kill me because I'd been feral so long, but the king refused to do that. He insisted that Krennan keep giving me the potion and it finally worked."_

 _"Of course Godfrey would have wanted you killed," Darius growled, his hands balling into fists. "Worgens are just animals to him."_

 _"Thankfully, the king and prince don't agree with him." Maniel smiled, his gaze turning distant as he remembered something._

 _"They're both alive?" Darius asked, wishing his heart didn't leap in his chest at the mere thought of the king. "What about my children?"_

 _"The entire Royal Family is alive and so are your children," the warrior's smile became reassuring. "In fact, Lorna was the one who sent me into the Blackwald to find any hints about the worgen presence here."_

 _"It is truly great to see you, friend," Darius told him, feeling as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders now that he knew everyone he cared about was alive. "I'll send for them at once. They're all I have now."_

 _"I'll go, my Lord," Avalonea, a mage, volunteered. She looked at Maniel. "Should I approach openly?"_

 _He shook his head sadly in response to her question. "No, unfortunately, most human Gilneans still distrust strange worgens."_

 _"Take Matrilla and exercise caution," Darius instructed her. He had no wish to risk their lives simply because he wished to see his children!_

 _Nodding, they changed forms before the mage teleported them away. Maniel stared at the spot where they'd stood in shock. "They can change forms?"_

 _"Yes, they can, and so will you once you've performed a small service for us," Darius told him._ " _The night elves have taught us much during this time, Maniel. They've taught us who we are and where we come from. Thanks to them... thanks to this place... we're no longer mere beasts. We have regained free will. The Forsaken aren't here for our land alone. They're looking for something we possess: an artefact capable of uncontrollably spreading the Curse to all humanity. We cannot let them find it. Sylvanas's banshees have come very close. Help my trackers take them out."_

 _Maniel came to attention and saluted. "Yes, my Lord."_

 _"Be careful, Maniel," Regine murmured to him, stroking his muzzle tenderly._

 _He rubbed his cheek against hers and turned to leave. Before he could, however, Vassandra drew him aside and spoke with him in a quiet voice. Then he left and a buzz of conversation filled the tree. Guinevera, Cassiope, and--surprisingly--Atheniana surrounded Regine, the three women whispering and giggling together. Excalibus looked a little lost with Guinevera distracted, but Pontius and Artemia, his sister and a fellow hunter, seemed to notice and engaged the druid in conversation. Maniel returned shortly and handed a bundle of herbs to Vassandra before reporting to Darius. "I did as you asked, my Lord, and killed as many of the banshees as I could."_

 _"Thank you, friend," Darius told him, hiding a smile when Regine slipped up next to the warrior and cast a healing spell on him._

 _Before he could continue, Tobias appeared and, his ears going back at the sight of Maniel, reported, "Darius! The Dark Rangers have the Scythe! They got to it before we were able to reach it."_

 _"Get our men in position immediately, Tobias. We cannot let this fall into the hands of the Forsaken!" He knew they had only minutes to act. The last thing he wanted was for every human to face the same fate as himself and the others._

 _Saluting, Tobias told him, "It will be done!"_

 _"Ever since the Forsaken invaded Gilneas, we've tried to keep the location of the Scythe of Elune secret. We moved it at night to one of many safe locations. The Dark Rangers got close, but never found it... until now," he explained to Maniel as Tobias left to give orders to the trackers under his command. "They were last spotted at the Woods' End Cabin, west of here. Blow this horn--" he handed the warrior the Horn of Tal'doren "--when you find them and Tobias and his trackers will engage the Dark Rangers. Only then will it be safe for you to venture inside the cabin and take back the scythe. Hurry, Maniel. It must not reach Sylvanas."_

 _Maniel saluted Darius and embraced Regine briefly before he ran out of the tree. This time, a tense silence fell after his departure. Guinevera, Cassiope, and Atheniana huddled supportively around Regine as they waited. Everyone gasped when they heard the horn and no one seemed able to draw breath except the kaldorei, who'd busied themselves with preparations once Maniel gave Vassandra the herbs he'd gathered. They released their collective breath only when the warrior returned with Tobias, a familiar artefact in hand. "I have the Scythe, my Lord."_

 _"It is time for you to join us, Maniel," he told the warrior, taking the Scythe and handing it to Talran of the Wild, who accepted it with a bow. "This... alchemy that has kept the beast inside you at bay will not last for long. The first cursed worgens were night elf druids much like our new allies. They, however, abandoned the balance that the rest of their kind embraced and allowed the beast to take over their minds. It is only fitting that their brethren be the ones that deliver us from the Curse. Go, warrior. Drink from the waters of Tal'doren and make peace with yourself."_

 _He watched as Maniel did as he bid him, drinking from each of the wells as they all had done. When the warrior finished, Regine stepped up to him, changing forms as she did. He stared at her in surprise. Stretching up on tiptoes, she whispered something to him. He nodded and closed his eyes. After a few moments of concentration, he changed forms. Opening his eyes with a delighted grin, he swept Regine into a warm embrace, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss. Darius turned away to give them their privacy and smiled when he saw two familiar figures enter the tree together. "Father!"_

 _"Lorna! Robert!" he greeted his children with delight, grateful to see with his own eyes that they were well. His daughter didn't hesitate to run forward and embrace him. His son, on the other hand, stared at him in shock for several minutes before stepping forward to shake his hand._

 _Before any of them could speak, however, a less-welcome voice intruded: Godfrey's voice. "Crowley! You and your elven allies are hereby ordered to serve along the king's army. Cursed or not, you are still bound by Gilnean law!"_

 _A familiar scent reached Darius' nose, though richer and deeper than he remembered. Looking up, he saw that Genn had followed Godfrey into the tree. Not sure of what to make of Godfrey's words, he asked, "Does this toad speak for you, Genn? Do you come to our dwelling as a friend? Or do you come as a tyrant?"_

 _"No, old friend. I've come to you as an equal." With that, the king transformed into a worgen, even larger than Darius! Around them, the other worgens reacted with surprise and shock. Even Robert and Lorna were surprised by the king's transformation._

 _Godfrey's shock and surprise seemed almost overwhelming to him, leaving the normally-suave and well-spoken noble unable to say more than one word: "Impossible!"_

 _"Aye, Genn. It is not law that binds us. It is something far stronger." Though he wondered just how long the king had been worgen, Darius knew that this was not the time to ask. He'd always intended to follow his king, but as the leader of the worgens, he'd had a duty to ensure that they would be treated well by the humans they would be working alongside. "My men are ready to give their lives under your command."_

 _Genn nodded his shaggy head, kindled hope in his voice, "It is decided, then. We will unite **all** Gilneans and drive the Forsaken from our lands."_

* * *

  
"Gumpagenn, why isn't Gumpadar getting better?" Gehenna asked as he took a break from his duties to spend time with his grandchildren. "You kissed him, after all."

Alex responded before his grandfather could, his voice as full of disdain as a five-year-old could manage. "I _told_ you, Gehnnie, he has to kiss Gumpadar where he hurted. He wasn't hurted on his lips." He looked up at Genn with sombre green eyes. "Was he, Gumpagenn?"

"No, he wasn't, Alex," the king replied, his lips twitching with the effort to suppress his laughter. "In fact, _I_ don't know where he was hurt."

Her grey-green eyes just as somber, Gehenna suggested, "Maybe you _should_ find out and kiss Gumpadar _there_ so he _will_ get better."

"Gumpadar _is_ getting better, Gehnnie," Liam responded from the doorway. "Just not very fast and it's upsetting Mummy."

Squealing, the little girl got to her feet and ran over to Liam. "Daddy!"

"That's my little girl." Smiling, he scooped her up and swung her high in the air. "How would you like to be a gryphon?"

Instead of making the screeching sound of a gryphon, though, Gehenna made an engine sound. "I'm an airplane today, Daddy!"

"My mistake." Liam grinned and helped Gehenna 'fly' around the room. "Coming in for a landing with Gumpagenn!"

Smiling fondly at his son's antics, Genn reached up and took Gehenna when Liam brought her over. Alex, who'd been waiting patiently, held up his arms. "My turn, Daddy!"

"And what are _you_ , Alex? Gryphon or airplane?" Liam asked, scooping his son up with a smile.

Alex shook his head. "Neither, Daddy: I'm a hippogryff!"

"All right, hippogryff it is!" Liam proceeded to 'fly' Alex around the room as well.

Genn watched them with pleasure, grateful that his son had this chance to be part of his children's lives and watch them grow up.

* * *

  
 _"Enough!" Sylvanas' shout had a physical power behind it, knocking Darius and all the other Gilneans attacking her back, including the king. When he tried to get up and rush back at her, the noble was astonished to realise that he couldn't move! He could only watch helplessly as the Banshee Queen lifted her bow and aimed it right at Genn's heart. For his part, the king glared at her, not giving any hint that he feared the death he was facing. **Am I going to lose him just as we're finally reconciling our differences?** "Let's see how brave Gilneas gets on without its stubborn leader!"_

 _Just as she pulled the trigger on her crossbow, Liam, who must not have been knocked back like his father and the rest of them, rushed in front of his father in time to be hit by the arrow intended for the king: "FATHER!!!"_

 _"LIAM!! NO!!!" Genn watched helplessly as his son crumpled to the ground._

 _Sylvanas merely curled her lip in a moue of displeasure. "Such a waste. That arrow's poison was not meant to be wasted on your whelp. We'll meet again, Genn!"_

 _With that, she turned her horse and galloped off. Whatever spell she'd cast that had kept them in place broke then and Genn rushed over to Liam, cradling him in his arms. With his keen hearing, Darius barely heard Liam's last words. "We did it, Father... We took back our city... we took back..."_

 _"NOOOO!!!" Genn's cry of denial became a howl of anguish as his son died in his arms._

 _"Tobias, Maniel," Darius spotted the two worgens as they approached, both of them looking bloodied, but largely unhurt. "We don't have the luxury of grieving just yet. We need to know what that bitch is planning. Find her and quickly!"_

 _Saluting, they rushed off, Tobias in the lead. Darius turned back in time to see Lorna walking towards Genn and Liam, her face pale under the soot and dirt that now streaked it. "Your Majesty? Is he...? Is Liam really...?"_

 _"Sylvanas killed him, Lorna," he told his daughter when the king remained unresponsive, apparently still in shock over his son dying in his arms._

 _She gasped, swaying on her feet as tears filled her eyes. "No..."_

 _"I'm sorry, Lorna," he murmured gruffly, pulling her into a comforting hug. She and Liam had always been close. There'd even been a time when he'd hoped to see them married._

 _As his daughter clung to him, Darius watched Genn straighten up and carry Liam into a nearby building. He gently guided Lorna to follow. When they entered, they found that Liam's body had been laid down on a pallet on the floor. The king knelt beside the dead prince's body, now in human form, and looked up when father and daughter entered, tears glittering in his eyes. "Why did he do it? Why did he sacrifice his life for mine?"_

 _"Because he felt it was the right thing to do, Uncle Genn," Lorna replied, pulling away from her father so she could kneel beside her adopted uncle. "For whatever reason, he thought **you** should continue leading our people."_

 _As Lorna and Genn embraced, a noise at the door attracted Darius' attention. Turning, his blood ran cold at the sight that greeted his eyes: Excalibus stood there, Robert's body in his arms. Guinevera stood beside him, tear tracks on her cheeks. "I tried to save him, my Lord, but he was too badly injured."_

 _"Robert..." he whispered, taking his son's body into his arms. He slowly turned to face Genn, feeling as if Sylvanas had just knocked him off his feet again._

 _Lorna was there, looking horrified as she took in her younger brother's body. "Not Robert, too!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Darius, Lorna," Genn had followed Lorna over and he wrapped an arm around each of them, offering what comfort he could._

 _Blinking back tears, the noble moved over to another pallet near Liam's, carefully arranging his body. "I've always been proud of you, Robert, even when we disagreed. I know that you loved Gilneas as much as I did, even if we showed it in different ways. I hope you may rest in peace, my son."_

 _"Lord Crowley!" Tobias' voice announced his and Maniel's return. Both hesitated on the threshold when they realised that their leader wasn't alone._

 _Bowing to the king, Tobias glanced questioningly at Darius. "Make your report to his Majesty, Tobias." Looking at the older man, whose face showed his puzzlement, the younger man explained, "I sent Tobias and Maniel after Sylvanas to find out her next move."_

 _"Ah, a wise precaution, Darius." Genn nodded, and turned to the two men. "What did you find out, my friends?" Tobias spoke for them, describing the conversation they'd overheard, ending with the fact that Sylvanas planned to deploy the Plague. His voice heavy, Genn told them, "Thank you for bringing me this information. The way I see it, our choice is to either go after Sylvanas while she lingers in Gilneas or stall the Forsaken long enough to allow us to evacuate the city and keep our people safe."_

 _Darius saw Lorna, Tobias, and Maniel exchange uncertain looks, probably wondering if they should offer their opinions. The noble rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Our sons gave their lives for Gilneas, Genn. What do you think **they** would want us to do?"_

 _"You're right, Darius." Genn nodded, the indecision clearing from his face. "We must evacuate the city, but we need to distract the Forsaken while we do it."_

 _Clearing her throat, Lorna spoke up, "We captured one of their Bombing Bats, Sire. Perhaps we can use that?"_

 _"Excellent idea, Lorna." The king nodded, turning to Maniel next. "Do you think you could fly one and bomb the Forsaken so our people can be evacuated?"_

 _Maniel nodded, saluting. "Absolutely, Sire."_

 _"Go to it, and kill as many of the undead bastards as you can," Genn told him. The warrior saluted again and ran out the door. The king turned to Lorna next. "Coordinate the evacuation. Give priority to those who need Healers." Lorna saluted and hurried out. Genn turned to Tobias. "Help move our dead. I'll not leave their bodies for the Forsaken to defile."_

 _Saluting, Tobias left. Alone with his king, Darius raised his eyebrow. "What would you have me do, Genn?"_

 _"Stay with me?" Genn requested, his normally-gruff voice even gruffer than usual."I'd rather not be alone right now."_

 _Nodding, Darius spotted a bench against one wall and dragged it closer to their sons' bodies. He sat down and Genn joined him a few moments later. They sat together in silence, everything they needed to discuss on Darius' mind, but he knew this was not the right time to discuss it. **Once everything has settled down, we can talk...**_

* * *

  
"Yes, it's a new poison the Forsaken alchemists were working on before Thassarian got me out of there," Koltira informed Genn and the others after he'd examined both the sample of the poison and Darius himself. "They must have continued refining it after I was incarcerated, however. This is far more potent than what I recall."

Genn frowned, not liking the last part of what Koltira had said. "Is there any way we can combat it? Did they develop an antidote?"

"The Forsaken don't believe in antidotes, your Majesty," the death knight replied, sounding sympathetic. "However, the goblins heard about the Forsaken's experiments and began working on an antidote. I have no idea if they were successful at all."

Genn nodded, glad that there was still a chance for Darius to survive. He didn't want to lose his friend to death just yet. "I'll send someone to speak with the goblins as soon as possible. Thank you very much for your assistance."

"Not at all, your Majesty." Koltira bowed, waiting until the others had left the room. Once they were alone, he turned back to Genn, "I sympathise with your need to save the man you love from death."

He stared at the death knight in surprise. They'd never said the actual words to each other, though they understood how they felt about each other. To have this stranger barely meet them and put the correct label to their feelings...! "What makes you think I love him?"

"You would not work so hard to save one you do not love so much," Koltira replied, bowing again. "Good day, your Majesty, and I wish you luck."

With that, the death knight withdrew, leaving the king alone with his thoughts.

* * *

  
 _By unspoken agreement, Genn and Darius met outside Darnassus the night before the former would leave for Stormwind and the latter would go to Silverpine. Both were in worgen form, dressed only in trousers, and set off at an easy lope among the trees. At first, they simply ran together and Darius revelled in the chance to share this with his king. Then Genn bumped into Darius, knocking him off-balance. The younger man recovered quickly enough and eyed the older man suspiciously. The worgen face was harder to read, but he was sure he saw a gleam in the king's eyes that suggested the bump hadn't been accidental. After a few minutes, Darius saw his chance and 'bumped' Genn a little harder than he'd been bumped, knocking the king over onto his side._

 _Taking a few more strides, the noble stopped and turned to watch as the king shook off his surprise and got to his feet. He was completely unprepared for his friend to pounce on him, knocking him over. Without waiting for the younger man's reaction, the older man took off into the forest. Grinning, Darius scrambled up and chased after Genn. When he was in range, he pounced on his friend, though it was more of a tackle, sending them both rolling across the grass. When they finally came to a stop, it was more by sheer chance than design that the king was sprawled on top of the noble._

 _They stayed like that for a few moments, laughing at themselves. His laughter fading, Darius caught Genn's gaze with his own and slowly tilted his head back. This left him open and vulnerable: a bite of the king's jaws or a swipe of one clawed hand and the noble could be dead. It was a sign of trust, but also of submission. "Darius..."_

 _"You have my loyalty, Genn," he replied, his voice just as gruff as his friend's. "Both as a noble of Gilneas and as a member of your pack."_

 _"Are you certain of this?" Genn asked, spreading his hand at the base of Darius' throat, claws just pricking the skin through his fur._

 _"Absolutely," Darius assured him, arching his neck to press his Adam's apple against Genn's hand, emphasizing how much he trusted the king. Even when he'd been captured and held in jail, he'd known the king wouldn't--couldn't kill him._

 _The older man slid his hand from the younger man's throat, down his chest to his stomach, his one finger tantalisingly close to Darius' trousers. "My Darius."_

 _"Yes, only yours." Darius's words ended on a whine because Genn's hand slid down to cup him through his trousers, feeling him grow hard through the fabric. "Genn!"_

 _It was the work of only moments for them to shed their trousers and become one again as they had done so many years ago. They howled together when the pleasure overwhelmed them. After they'd reluctantly parted and cleaned themselves up, they dressed and returned to Darnassus, trotting rather than running. Very little had been said, but Darius had realised by now that not everything **needed** to be said. Sometimes, it was simply **understood**._

* * *

  
Before he had the footman to open the door, Genn could hear the buzz of conversation through it. He glanced at the being beside him. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm quite sure, your Majesty." A nod of the shaggy head accompanied the answer.

Nodding in return, Genn gestured to the footman. The door opened and silence fell as they entered the room. Ignoring the stares, the king led his companion to the front of the room. Once there, he turned to address the nobles. "Noble Council, I received a petition from Ivar Bloodfang for him and his pack to rejoin Gilneas and swear allegiance to Her and the Royal House of Greymane. Does anyone wish to question him before he takes the Oath?"

"Why does the Bloodfang Pack wish to swear loyalty to Gilneas?" This question came from Lord Alan Godrey, Vincent's son and heir. Not as set in his ways as his father, Genn still kept a wary eye on him, as well as Lord Walden and Baron Ashbury's sons. The memory of their fathers' betrayal still lingered. "Gilneas turned Her back on them when She built the Wall."

Ivar had refused to change forms, insisting that this was what his people were used to and the other lords would simply have to get used to it. He'd at least been prevailed upon to bathe and dress in clothes that were more elegant than the leather trousers and vest and he typically wore. Now, he met Alan's eyes and replied, "And we turned our back on Her, but in the end, we are still Gilneans. We wish to be reunited with those we thought lost to us forever."

"What if none of us want anything to do with you?" This came from James Ashbury, his voice cool as he studied the packleader. His father's betrayal in particular had been painful for Genn because he'd counted the previous Baron Ashbury as one of his closest friends, after Darius.

The king stepped forward at this point, shifting forms as he did so. "Have you forgotten that most Gilneans are worgens now, Baron? If you do not wish to deal with worgens, your title can be stripped from you and given to someone else."

"That was not what I meant, Sire," the young man quickly backpedaled, panic showing briefly in his eyes. Though he maintained his steady, serious gaze, part of his heart went out to the man. His younger brother, Michael, had been killed by worgens, so he held little love for them. "I have learned from my father's mistakes, but not everyone has learned the same lesson."

Returning to his previous place, but retaining his worgen form for the moment, the king kept his response calm yet stern, "They will have to, Baron. It is a fact of life for us now and the sooner our people understand this, the better."

"Yes, your Majesty." The baron nodded and subsided.

Lorna was only present because her father was too ill to leave the Infirmary. Her face had remained expressionless and she now stood up. "Lord Crowley endorses Packleader Bloodfang's petition. He feels that _all_ Gilneans need to be united for whatever crisis will come next."

"Please convey my thanks to Lord Crowley," Ivar told her, his voice sounding gruffer than was typical of him for a moment.

Genn wasn't surprised to hear such a message come from his old friend. Darius had always been able to see beyond Gilneas. Pushing his thoughts away, Genn looked around the room. "Any further questions or statements?" No one moved or spoke. The king nodded, pleased, and drew his sword, holding it before him. "Very well. Packleader?" Ivar went to one knee before the king and laid one hand over Genn's on the blade of the sword, the Greymane signet ring centred under the palm. "Do you, Packleader Ivar Bloodfang, swear to be loyal and faithful to the Royal House of Greymane? Do you give your word that you will respond quickly and without delay when We call upon you for money, food, or troops?"

"I do so swear, your Majesty," Ivar responded, his gaze solemn."Whatever is requested of the Pack of Bloodfang, it will be done." Then, tilting his muzzle up, he took the king's hand and rested it against his throat, the claws dangerously close to his jugular vein. "As the Alpha of my pack, I submit to you, King Genn Greymane, the Alpha of the pack of Gilneas."

It took a moment for Genn to respond to this unexpected addition because the gesture brought to mind the night before he'd left Darnassus for Stormwind. "Your oath and submission are both accepted Packleader." He withdrew his hand. "You and your people may call yourselves Gilneans once again."

* * *

  
 _The evening after Liam returned as a death knight, Genn and Darius sat together in the king's sitting room, allowing their children to have some time alone together. The silence would have been companionable, but Darius was uneasy, almost constantly fidgeting, casting furtive glances at the king. Finally, Genn rested a hand on his friend's broad shoulder. "Whatever's on your mind, Darius, say it."_

 _Shrugging off the friendly hand, Darius stood up and began to pace, unable to contain his agitation. "I failed you, Genn. I swore I would fight to the bitter end, only to surrender unconditionally to Sylvanas."_

 _"She threatened your **daughter** , Darius," the king reminded him, gentle but firm. Of course his friend would know better than most what had flashed through Darius' mind when the Banshee Queen made her threat against Lorna Crowley: if she carried through with her threat, not only would his daughter be gone forever, but his grandchildren and the future monarch of Gilneas would be gone completely. "And, indirectly, our grandchildren. By surrendering, you saved them all. I can't hold that against you. Besides, Gilneas is out of Forsaken hands."_

 _"But Ivar--" Darius began, still pacing. If he'd been in his worgen form, he'd have been growling in his chest, clenching his clawed hands into fists until he drew blood._

 _Standing up, Genn intercepted Darius, gripping the broad shoulders firmly. "You said yourself that Ivar Bloodfang can't understand your position until he has a wife and children of his own. Everyone has forgiven you, now you need to forgive yourself."_

 _"I don't know if I can." Darius remained quite still under his king's grip, red head bowed with shame. "I wanted to win Gilneas back for you, Genn--for **us**. And I failed."_

 _Gently tilting Darius' head up with one hand on his chin, Genn smiled encouragingly at the younger man, "You did **not** fail, Darius, even though it's not safe for civilian occupation. We **will** run together through Gilneas' forests. It just won't be as soon as we'd hoped or planned."_

 _"You're right, Genn." A fresh flame of determination sparked inside Darius, fanned into being by his friend's confidence and assurance. He had to believe that it would happen. "We **will**."_

 _Squeezing his friend's shoulders firmly, Genn gazed at him with fierce expression in his eyes. "It's good to have my Darius back. You've not been yourself today."_

 _"I suppose I took Ivar's words too much to heart," Darius conceded ruefully as they resumed their seats by the fire, with the king pouring more wine for the both of them._

 _Shaking his head as he sat back on the settee beside his friend, Genn told him, "No matter what he says, you're one of the bravest men I know, Darius. Never doubt that."_

 _"I'll try not to, but we all have our moments of self-doubt," the redhead replied, sipping his wine appreciatively._

 _They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, soothed by the wine and many years of close friendship that didn't need words anymore. When the bottle stood empty, Genn rose to his feet and offered his hand to Darius. The noble took it without hesitation and followed the king to the bedroom. Liam and Lorna weren't the only ones who felt the need to make up for a long absence._

* * *

  
Two goblins answered the king's request: a male shaman named Origno and a female hunter named Mynxie. Watching them work seamlessly together as they subjected the provided sample of poison to a battery of tests, Genn wondered if they were siblings or spouses. After several minutes, the two exchanged glances and nods. As Mynxie walked over to where her sleek black panther, Onyxie, lay dozing and rummaged through one of the bags strapped to the cat's back, Origno addressed the king. "The death knight was correct. We _had_ heard about this poison and began developing an antidote for it. The Forsaken might not care if one of their allies get poisoned by it, but we certainly do."

"Began?" Genn repeated, glancing from one goblin to the other as he felt his heart sink in his chest. _Is there no antidote, then?_

Mynxie had finished rummaging and closed the pack, pausing to stroke her pet's head before rejoining Origno. "What my dear brother forgot to mention was that we're pretty sure we _have_ the antidote developed, but we had no way of testing whether it would work or not." She held up a vial with an innocuous-looking liquid. "This is what our best alchemists and enchanters could come up with, your Majesty. It should do the trick, but we won't know unless it's tried."

"Thank you both," Genn told them sincerely. "If you'll come with me, we can ask Darius if he'd like to try it."

They nodded and Mynxie whistled. The panther got to its feet, stretched luxuriously, and then padded over. With a practiced step, the hunter climbed onto the panther then held out her hand to the shaman. He climbed on behind her and the two goblins looked expectantly up at the king. A little bemused, Genn led them to the noble's private room. Lorna was sitting with her father when they entered and jumped to her feet when she saw the king. She stared the next moment at the two goblins. Ignoring her stare, they slid from the cat's back and it padded over to curl up in a corner of the room. "Father Genn?"

"Mynxie and Origno think they may have the antidote to the Forsaken rogue's poison," Genn explained as the two in question scrambled up onto the bed.

Darius eyed the goblins with a mix of curiosity and wariness. "You _think_? You don't _know_?"

"We haven't tested it yet, my Lord," Origno replied with a casual shrug. "If you'd rather wait, we can find someone else to test it on."

Lorna caught her father's hand in both of hers, pleading. "Father, you heard what Regine said this morning. If there's any chance--"

"What did Regine say this morning?" Genn asked sharply, looking between father and daughter with narrowed eyes.

Darius one eye gazed back at the king's levelly. "Nothing is working anymore: healing spells, totems, healthstones, none of them are effective."

"You're oversaturated with healing energy, Lord Crowley," Mynxie informed him crisply, having reached up to tap the goggles she was wearing as she stared at the noble. "The poison is designed to resist magical healing, so that doesn't help." She tapped her goggles again. "The antidote is two-fold, just like the poison, with a spell to neutralize the magical component combined with a potion to neutralize the poison."

The redhead remained quiet for several moments, contemplating the two goblins. Then he looked at his daughter and finally his king. "I'll take it."

* * *

  
 _"Lord Crowley, behind you!" Avalonea's warning came too late. Just as he turned to face this new threat, he felt the blade sink into his side. Yelping at the stabbing pain, he lashed out with his hand, only vaguely aware that the rogue hit the wall. That seemed to be a signal to the other Forsaken, because they began swarming the noble, hacking and slashing at him with their swords. He fought them off as well as he could, but there were so many of them and his limbs suddenly seemed to be made of lead._

 _He blinked and stared in stupid surprise when a spell seemed to knock the Forsaken soldiers back. A familiar worgen figure in mage's robes reached his side, a grim set to her jaw. "Hello, Avalonea."_

 _"Now is not the time for pleasantries, my Lord," she retorted, using her staff to create several arcane blasts in succession that pushed back the Forsaken that were approaching. "Take my hand and I'll get us back to Stormwind."_

 _Lifting his hand took every ounce of effort he had, but he eventually managed to place it in the one the mage held out to him. Grasping it firmly, she quickly teleported them out of there, just in time. He vaguely heard an exclamation of surprise in the background when they arrived in the Infirmary, but everything was hazy. "What have we told you about teleporting directly here?"_

 _Avalonea didn't sound the least bit sorry as she answered, "Only to do it in the case of a very extreme emergency and I'd say this counts as one."_

 _"Lord Crowley!" A third voice exclaimed this and Darius felt as if he was floating in midair. "What happened to him?"_

 _Spells began washing over him, taking away the pain spreading out from the wound in his side and leaving lethargy in its wake. "The Forsaken tried to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. I barely got to him in time. If it'd taken me just a little longer--"_

 _"Go get the king," the voice he finally identified as Sister Almyra's ordered briskly. "If you can catch Myriam, ask her to get the prince and princess."_

 _A hand touched the back of Darius' neck and numb darkness overwhelmed him._

* * *

  
Darius' long illness had left him severely weakened, his health fragile. Even walking through the gardens of Stormwind Keep left him breathless and Genn suggested they sit down in the gazebo for a bit. After a few moments of comfortable silence, the noble asked, "Who will you send in my place?"

"Liam," the king answered promptly. "He's not so easily killed and it may unsettle the Forsaken to see him fighting once again."

The younger man nodded thoughtfully. "He's a good leader, too. The soldiers will respect him and it will do the worgens good to see one of their own leading them."

"Exactly." Genn smiled, finding Darius' hand with his and giving it a squeeze. He was pleased when Darius squeezed his hand back.

They sat in silence for several moments, the breeze blowing the smells of the city to them. Finally, Darius spoke, his voice quiet, "I failed you again."

"You've done many things, but failing me has never been one of them," Genn answered firmly, not surprised that his friend had lost confidence in himself again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Darius look at him in surprise. "But Sylvanas--"

"That wasn't a failure, Darius," he interrupted firmly. "That was a tactical retreat. The future of Gilneas was at stake, whether she knew it or not, and you made the right choice. Or do you wish that Gehnnie and Alex hadn't been born?"

The reply came as quickly and vehemently as he'd expected: "No!" Shooting the king a dirty look, the noble continued, "What about my recent illness?"

"A lucky shot for that rogue, who, I understand, died thanks to the injuries you gave him in return, so perhaps he wasn't so lucky after all." Genn smiled as he remembered the reports he'd received of the battle. "You're not the first to be badly injured and it wasn't even the first time _you_ were injured so badly."

A rueful smile on his lips, Darius murmured, "You're bound and determined to believe the best of me, aren't you?"

"Only because you seem bound and determined to paint yourself in the worst light possible," Genn retorted lightly, twining their fingers together.

The younger man looked down at their hands in surprise. The older man rarely indulged in such gestures except with his wife. He looked up at the king. "Genn?"

"It's time I told you something I realised years ago," he answered softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Darius' hand as he meet the grey gaze steadily with his own. "I love you, Darius Crowley. I've loved you for years, even when you were arguing and fighting with me, I still loved you."

Darius gazed back, his eye wide with surprise. Slowly, a smile spread across the other man's face. "I love you, too, Genn. That's why I argued and fought with you: I loved you so much that I had to do everything in my power to tell you what you didn't want to hear."

"I know." Genn nodded, smiling himself now.

A large, warm hand, sword-callused by years of fighting, cupped the king's cheek as they leaned in to share a soft kiss. It remained sweet and tender, expressing the emotions both men found difficult to put into words. They pulled apart when a familiar young voice intruded on the moment: "Gumpagenn, you don't need to kiss Gumpadar now that he's getting better."

"Maybe he's kissing Gumpadar so he continues to get better?" Another familiar voice returned, sounding thoughtful.

Turning, the two men smiled when they saw Liam and Lorna approaching with Gehenna and Alexander. The little boy reached over to shove the girl. "Don't be silly, Gehnnie. It only takes _one_ kiss for Mommy to make us better."

"But Gumpadar was sick for a loooong time," Gehenna replied, elongating the 'o' sound as she shoved her brother back. "Maybe it takes more than one kiss to make him _all_ better."

With a practiced move, their parents pulled the twins apart. "That's enough, you two. We came out here to visit with your grandpas, not fight."

"Yes, Daddy," they chorused as they reached the gazebo.

With some help, Alex was soon seated next to Genn while Gehenna cuddled up to Darius. Liam and Lorna sat together on one of the other benches. Peering up at her grandfather, she asked, "Gumpadar, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, Gehnnie, Gumpagenn's kiss made me feel a lot better," he replied with a twinkle in his eye as he glanced slyly at the king.

Leaning forward to smile smugly at her brother, Gehenna told him, "See, Alex?"

"No more arguing," Genn told them sternly, covering Alex's mouth with his free hand before he could make a retort to his sister. "Why don't you tell us about what you did today instead?"

He smiled as the twins immediately launched into a rambling account of the day's activities, happy to hold Darius' hand in his as they enjoyed the company of their family.

 **End**


End file.
